The Unquiet Sleepers The Shining II
by Tinkerbelle1
Summary: What happened after The Shining? Danny is six years old and something evil is in the air... With help from Mr Hallorann and Rose he pulls through. Chapter 4 is up VOICES IN THE NIGHT Rose comes clean about her love for Danny... Reviews welcome!
1. DANNY

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction that I am working on. It, once again, revolves around Danny from Stephen King's book, 'The Shining'. If I get enough response, the second chapter will be uploaded. No flames, but constructive criticism welcome and positive reviews will be read with much enjoyment from me.  
  
I do not own Danny, his mum Wendy, or Dick Hallorann. These wonderful characters belong to Mr Stephen King, a very lucky and talented man. However, Rose belongs to me, but she is not based on me, and she is not a Mary Sue.  
  
Also, you should know that sentences (like this) in brackets, with no capitals or punctuation, are thoughts.  
  
  
  
The Unquiet Sleepers - The Shining II  
  
Chapter 1 DANNY  
  
(i hate him i hate him i hate him)  
  
Rose stomped along Goldell Road, her feet, encased in white leather sandals, making loud clacking sounds against the paving, disturbing the quiet of the street. She was fighting back tears; her throat was tight and her streaming eyes felt to her as if they were too big for her face.  
  
(i hate him o i hate him) A large purple bruise adorned her right cheek, making her face swollen and puffy. This was from where her boyfriend  
  
(EX boyfriend EX)  
  
had punched her. He'd beaten her every day. He'd hit her in the temples.  
  
(do not hit shiners in the temples its dangerous)  
  
Not that she'd told him she was a shiner, as her mentor Dick Hallorann had called the power she had inside her.  
  
(he's been like a father)  
  
Rose was an orphan. Her parents had died in a terrible plane crash when she was a baby and she'd been in care all her life. She had met Dick when she was ten years old, and he'd helped her find herself. She loved him like a father. And then she met Jake.  
  
(bastard)  
  
Many times he had beaten her while they were going together  
  
(o i hate him so much)  
  
until today, when she had finally finished with him. No more days of terror, not knowing when he would turn, no more pain, no more...  
  
(i hate him stupid bastard oh my god boy on the road boy get out of the road)  
  
He was small, only about six years old, and he had fair skin and dark hair. Rose couldn't see his eyes, they were closed, and his head was resting on the curb, his body splayed out on the road.  
  
(oh no)  
  
Rose began to run towards the boy, her heels making CLACKETY STOMP noises on the sidewalk. She almost fell over when she reached the boy.  
  
(he's a shiner he's a shiner he's a shiner)  
  
The thought went through her head like a lightening bolt.  
  
"Huh-huh-huh-help..." he stuttered, opening his eyes a little.  
  
(it's okay everything is going to be okay don't worry) she said to him inside her head. She placed her hands under his arms and pulled him out of the road. He wasn't heavy; she cradled him like a baby and sat down on the curb.  
  
"Dick... Dick... Hall... nuuuuuur..." he whimpered.  
  
"Dick Halloran?" Rose asked aloud.  
  
"Dick... bad... shine..."  
  
"What's your name? Tell me and I'll get Dick for you!" Rose said urgently, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.  
  
"Danny... Torrance."  
  
Rose pushed the sweaty hair out of Danny's eyes.  
  
"I'll get him, don't worry, Danny."  
  
She gathered her psychic energy to call Dick as loud as she dared, and screamed inside her head,  
  
(!!!DICK THIS IS ROSE DANNY DANNY TORRANCE HE'S SICK WE'RE ON GOLDELL ROAD NEED YOUR HELP HURRY DICK!!!)  
  
She then slumped forward, breathless, clutching Danny's limp body to her chest.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay now Danny, Dick is coming, we'll be okay..." she whispered words of comfort into his ears.  
  
(please hurry dick please hurry)  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
If you want me to write more of this story, say so in your review. Constructive criticism welcome, as well as positive reviews. If I get enough response, I'll write more. No flames, please. Thank you and goodnight.  
  
Rosemadder 


	2. BLINDED BY THE LIGHT

This is Chapter 2 of The Unquiet Sleepers, posted on request from Togemon! Thanks for the nice reviews guys! So, here we are, Togemon!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Danny, Dick Hallorann, or Wendy. These wonderful characters belong to Stephen King, a very lucky and talented man. However Rose belongs to me. She is not a Mary Sue. If I owned Danny, I wouldn't share. And I would not be writing about him, either! ;)  
  
  
  
The Unquiet Sleepers - The Shining 2  
  
Chapter 2 BLINDED BY THE LIGHT  
  
Dick Hallorann was asleep. Comfortably asleep in a hotel room near Goldell road. There was no noise at all, no wind, nothing. But all of a sudden he was awake. And confused.  
  
(what the hell?)  
  
He sensed a presence somewhere near him.  
  
(rose)  
  
It seemed to get louder.  
  
(ROSE)  
  
and louder  
  
(ROSE ROSE ROSE)  
  
Then the smell of oranges entered his nostrils, thick and suffocating, and his forehead creased in a grimace of pain.  
  
(!!!DICK THIS IS ROSE DANNY DANNY TORRANCE HE'S SICK WE'RE ON GOLDELL ROAD PLEASE HURRY DICK!!!)  
  
He rocked after the shout and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He flew to the door and dashed downstairs, tripping over twice in his haste, and threw himself out of the Hotel swing door.  
  
(please hurry dick please hurry)  
  
He began to run.  
  
Not far off, Danny Torrance's eyes opened. He was lying in the lap of a young woman, who was crying, he noticed.  
  
(she's worried about me)  
  
He stirred and moaned as a headache throbbed behind his temples. The young woman looked down at him anxiously. She uttered an exclamation of surprise when she saw that Danny was fully awake.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Danny shook his head slightly, wondering if he had seen properly. He was in the arms of an angel.  
  
"Am I. dead?" he asked in a small teary voice.  
  
"Of course not. You're on Goldell road with me!" The angel said, hugging him.  
  
"But you're an angel!"  
  
The angel blushed a deep plum colour.  
  
"I'm. I'm not an angel, honey. I'm. my name is Rose."  
  
"Rose the angel. That's a funny name for an angel."  
  
"Danny, I'm. never mind!" she said as she picked up a train of thought from him. She swallowed hard and blushed even darker.  
  
(I'm in an angel's arms I want to stay here forever why do I feel like this I've never felt this way before)  
  
A tear dripped down her cheek.  
  
(angel what's wrong?)  
  
She answered aloud.  
  
"Danny. Dick's coming. we're gonna be okay. I'm fine. I was just so worried about you. I."  
  
(angel worries about me I think this feeling is what mummy calls lo)  
  
"Danny? DANNY? ROSE???"  
  
It was Dick, running towards them, looking worried and panicked.  
  
"It's us, Dick, we're here." Rose said weakly.  
  
"Danny? Are you okay, son?" he said anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine." Danny lied. His headache was still very painful and he was starting to ache all over.  
  
(no you're not son) Dick said inside his head.  
  
Danny put his thumb in his mouth and snuggled against Rose.  
  
"Dick, he's not well at all." Rose said tearfully.  
  
"She's an angel, Dick. Rose the angel."  
  
Dick laughed, although he was still worried out of his mind.  
  
"Rose, could we come to your house? Please?"  
  
"Of course." Rose stood up with Danny in her arms and began to walk down Goldell road, Dick in tow.  
  
(Danny Danny Danny Danny.)  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Do you want to find out what happens to Rose and Danny? If you do, then please leave a nice review, although constructive criticism is welcome too State in your review whether you want to read more or not. Thank you and goodnight.  
  
RoseMadder x 


	3. NEW FEELINGS

Chapter 3 of The Unquiet Sleepers. I hope you like it so far. Thank you for all the nice reviews, everybody!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Danny, Dick Hallorann, or Wendy. These wonderful characters belong to Stephen King, a very lucky and talented man. However Rose belongs to me. She is not a Mary Sue. If I owned Danny, I wouldn't share. And I would not be writing about him, either! ;)  
  
I'd like to thank Togemon for the support on this story. I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you! So thank you!  
  
The Unquiet Sleepers - The Shining II  
  
Chapter 3 NEW FEELINGS  
  
Rose was sitting on the edge of the bath rocking Danny, who was whimpering quietly into her neck.  
  
"Shush." she kept saying. "Shush, everything is okay." But she wanted to cry herself. There was a large lump in her throat and no matter how many times she swallowed it refused to dissolve. She was feeling something she'd never felt before.  
  
(i don't know what i feel why)  
  
Dick had gone to phone Wendy, who was somewhere where Rose didn't know. She didn't care either. All she cared about was Danny.  
  
"What's wrong, Danny? Is there anything I can do?" she said shakily.  
  
"I feel. different." Danny said quietly.  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Horrible. Achy. My head hurts. And. I feel different. in my stomach."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"No. Yes. Um. it doesn't hurt like a pain. It hurts like a feeling."  
  
"What kind of feeling?"  
  
"I don't know. It's a feeling I've never had before."  
  
"I. I. feel the same." Rose admitted. "Well, I've felt it before in a way, but not. this strongly."  
  
"Where's Dick?"  
  
"He's gone to phone your Mummy."  
  
"I don't want to leave you."  
  
They looked at each other closely. Danny thought Rose still looked like an angel. He began to cry suddenly and clung onto Rose, his arms tight around her neck.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know." he sobbed. He leaned against her and the tears flowed more easily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I made your t-shirt all wet."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Danny. Nothing matters except you."  
  
(did I just say that?)  
  
He wept into her shirt as she held him tightly. Rose wanted to hold him forever.  
  
"I wish I knew what this MEANS!!!" he choked suddenly, his voice still thick with tears.  
  
"So do I Danny." Rose said. "So do I."  
  
She hugged him as hard as she could, not wanting to move.  
  
(if only I could die this way) she thought (and say goodbye to the business of living)  
  
*LATER*  
  
It was only when Danny had left with Wendy that Rose realised that she had fallen in love with him.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. VOICES IN THE NIGHT

This is Chapter 4 of The Unquiet Sleepers. I would like to say a very big thank you to all the people who have reviewed it so far, especially Togemon. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing this at all!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Danny, Dick Hallorann, or Wendy. These wonderful characters belong to Stephen King, a very lucky and talented man. However Rose belongs to me. She is not a Mary Sue. If I owned Danny, I wouldn't share. And I would not be writing about him, either! ;)  
  
Dedication: This is for Togemon, who has supported me all through this story.  
  
A/N: In this story, Dick and Wendy have fallen in love, and this is introduced in this Chapter.  
  
The Unquiet Sleepers - The Shining II  
  
Chapter 4 VOICES IN THE NIGHT  
  
"Well, Danny," Wendy was trying to act natural, despite her son's mishap earlier in the day, "Rose seemed like a nice girl, didn't she?"  
  
A dreamy smile crossed Danny's face.  
  
"Yes..." he said faintly.  
  
"Danny?" Wendy looked at her son. "Are you all right? It's not like you to be so... lost."  
  
"I'm fine." Danny said, still smiling from ear to ear. "Mum?"  
  
"Yes, Danny?"  
  
"You know you and Dick, and how you... well..." Danny couldn't find the right word.  
  
"We love each other."  
  
"What does that feel like?"  
  
"It feels like... well, it's hard to describe. Sometimes it makes you want to cry. You don't want to leave the person you love, you want to be with them all the time. It feels... different."  
  
"Oh." said Danny in a small voice. He wasn't quite ready to tell his mother that she had just described exactly how he was feeling. He was in love.  
  
"Goodnight." Wendy kissed her son's forehead and left the room in darkness.  
  
(Rose)  
  
Why had he thought Rose? Her name had just popped into his head. She was speaking to him.  
  
(Danny, can you hear me?)  
  
(Yes)  
  
(I have to tell you something but not now I'll tell you tomorrow I'll come up to your house)  
  
(Okay Rose and thank you)  
  
(See you tommorow goodnight sweetheart)  
  
Danny's heart swelled. He turned over so that his face was buried in his pillow and shouted with happiness. She had called him 'sweetheart'! After that he couldn't sleep. It was long into the night when his eyes finally closed.  
  
Wendy entered her son's room late in the morning to find her son blissfully asleep with a big smile on his face and his arms wrapped around his pillow. She smiled and shook his shoulder gently.  
  
"Danny... Danny, Rose is here."  
  
His eyes snapped open and he sat up.  
  
"She's here?" his voice sounded very slightly confused at first, but then gave way to shouts of pure happiness. "She's here! She's here! She's here!"  
  
Wendy said, "Come here, let me brush your hair. Danny, come back here, you can't go downstairs in your pyjamas!"  
  
But he had already gone tearing down the corridor, almost tripping at the top of the stairs but recovering his balance, and skidded down the stairs. He threw himself into Rose's arms.  
  
"What did you have to tell me?" he said eagerly, but then looked down at himself. He was still wearing his red pyjamas. "I look silly." he said in a very small voice.  
  
"I think you look lovely." Rose told him, and his eyes lit up.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well... come here first." She sat down on the nearest sofa, and he clambered up beside her. " I have to tell you this, Danny... I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with you too." Danny said, copying Rose's way of saying it. Rose laughed and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"You know, we should get married." he said after a minute. Rose laughed again.  
  
"We're a little too young for that." she said, giggling. Danny looked up at her and the next thing that happened changed their lives forever.  
  
"Rose..."  
  
"Mmm?" Rose said blissfully.  
  
"Can I... can I keep you?"  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
*smiles* I'm finished! Next chapter soon! Please leave reviews! Oh, and if you like this, you might want to read & review my poem. Thank you and goodnight.  
  
RoseMadder x 


End file.
